


Chispa

by Chiwibel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saberlo, Fenris se vuelve el detonante que logra que Anders haga lo que no había hecho en años: pensar en sí mismo. Son más cercanos de lo que creen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chispa

   —¿Estás bien?

   Había sido una pregunta difícil de hacer, más por a quién iba dirigida que por su elaboración. Fenris no esperaba respuesta alguna.

   Y no la tuvo, no al momento; consiguió la mirada perpleja del sanador como única señal de haber sido escuchado. Se miraron el uno al otro sin intercambiar palabras y aún así Fenris jamás se sintió tan conectado a Anders como en ese momento, como si el mago se estuviese haciendo a sí mismo la pregunta también. Una duda compartida.

   El origen del impulso que lo había llevado a tal situación permanecería siempre como el mayor misterio del resto de su vida, mucho decir para un exesclavo sin memoria de su pasado. Estaba sorprendentemente bien con eso, nada deseoso de indagar más en territorios desconocidos en su corazón.

   Diose cuenta Fenris que aquello que esperaba no era una respuesta, realmente no esperaba nada en concreto, y el hecho de que al fin llegase le atrapó con la guardia baja incluso más que el contenido de la misma pues, dentro de sí sabía cuál sería. Sospechaba haberlo sabido siempre.

   El mago habló manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos del elfo.

   —No.

   Su negación fue lenta, baja y suave: un suspiro que se llevaba al viento parte de la carga que el hombre podría llevar sobre sus mortales hombros. Porque al final, si Fenris le arrancaba el corazón, caería hoy como había caído Hadriana ayer, como caería Danarius mañana.

   Falló al notar el momento en el cual Anders desvió su mirada a pesar de él mismo haberla mantenido. El mago estaba, todavía, tan o más sumergido en sus pensamientos que Fenris.

   Tal sincronización en sus pensamientos le asustaba, pero no más que la impresión de sentirla porque podría no ser más que un reflejo de una realidad terriblemente deseada, donde la distancia entre ambos fuese más corta de lo que era. Podía jurar y nunca confesar que sus respiraciones, parsimoniosas, mantenían un ritmo similar incluso.

   Si estaba viendo al mago de frente momentos atrás, entonces vio luego su espalda, alejándose a la entrada de la cueva donde acamparon esa noche, muy cansados para volver a Kirkwall desde el Monte Hediondo. La nueva lejanía era insuficiente para dar por acabada el triste intento de conversación, si es que se atrevía a siquiera considerarla como tal.

   Debió de haber estado Fenris más cerca del sanador de lo que aceptaría alguna vez, ya que un frío repentino recorrió su cuerpo, causando ligeros escalofríos y nada más, nada menos, después de haberse alejado el mago.

   Y así como había llegado el frío, así se había ido, espantado por Anders. El mago se había volteado con una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida, dirigida a él. Tal era la calidez que por su mente se había asomado la idea de que era producida por un hechizo pero su mente estaba más ocupada en lo que el mago haría.

   Con una sonrisa y unas simples palabras decididas, Anders esfumó el frío tanto fuera como dentro de Fenris.

   —Pero lo estaré.

   Sólo se oyeron los ronquidos de Hawke y Varric por el resto de la noche.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Monte Hediondo = Sundermount.


End file.
